Toleration
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: South Park High School has had it with Eric’s inability to tolerate Kyle – as a Jew, and a homosexual. Deciding on the last straw, Eric is sent to a toleration camp, but not before learning a few things about himself the night before he has to leave. Whil
1. You Will Tolerate!

Chapter One: You Will Tolerate! 

"Shuddap you god dam Jew-fag!"

"Eric Cartman! You will not speak like that in my classroom! Go to the principal's office right now!" Mr. Garrison screeched at the now 16 years old Eric Cartman. Kyle snickered, elbowing Stan with a triumphant grin on his face. "Now Eric!"

"I-it'll be alright Eric; you won't get in too much trouble." Eric glared at Butters, barely keeping his face from softening.

"Shut up Butters."

* * *

"Eric Cartman, this isn't the first time you've been called down to my office because of intolerance. Eric shrugged, resisting the urge to flip off , the new school principal. The old gray haired man went on explaining the consequences, as if he was waiting for Eric to snap at him.

"Ok, ok, , I get it. All that 'what'll happen if I misbehave again'-shit. Why don't you fuckers actually do something for once? If you keep getting off on how this isn't my first offense, DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT." didn't snap at him for the cuss words, but rather tapped his fingertips together. The former-counselor was obviously considering what to do next.

"Very well Eric… We'll be sending you to a tolerance camp, to teach you how to tolerate homosexuals." The brunette felt his jaw twitch. He hadn't actually expected a response. "I'll contact your mother after you return to class, she'll pack your bags, and you'll leave tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow, no! I have something planned! A special meeting with someone!" shook his head sighing disappointedly.

"I'm sorry Eric, but you should've though about that before." Cartman hissed through his teeth before standing, and glaring sideways at .

"I'll return to class now. My mom better pack my teddy bear." After spitting the sentence at his principal with pride, Eric left the small office, tapping his way back to his classroom.

* * *

"Lunch, finally." The brunette pulled out a simple sandwich with a bottle of juice.

"Cartman, I still can't believe that you're actually getting thinner!" Bebe gushed, sitting next to Kenny, slinking her arm around his. "It's actually really cool!" Even Kyle shrugged in agreement. Butters finally sat next to Eric, smiling and joining the conversation.

"I think i-it's great! The blonde adjusted his baby blue sweatshirt, toying with the hello kitty iron on patch adorning the front.

"Thanks you guys." Cartman said, no ice or hatred in his tone whatsoever.

"Eh, what's up your ass Tubby?" Kyle barked, still agitated at the latest insults form the brunette.

"If you must know Jew-f.. I mean…" Swallowing his bite of his sandwich, and taking a swig of juice Cartman continued. "If you must know Kahl, because of your little fiasco this morning-"

"You mean your fiasco-"

"Whatever. Because of this morning's visit to the principal, I have to go to a toleration camp –again- so I can learn to treat homosexuals like your Jew-ass better." Butters actually managed to startle Eric with a glare. "Eh?"

"You really should be nicer to homosexuals Cartman, it's not like they're different or extremely ugly or anything." Eric actually laughed.

"They're different you dumbass. They're the opposite of what god intended." Now the annoyance in Butter's blue eyed glare was in plain view for everyone at their lunch table.

"If God created everyone, including Gay's, then God must be a little gay himself." Butters smirked to himself remembering the original version to that quote, the one he had spouted out at Camp Grace. Bebe let out a little clap of appreciation, and Kyle leaned across the table to high-five the blonde.

"Butters, if that was true, then god would be a Gay homophobic black Italian, Chinese, Australian Englishmen who runs casinos as part of his Indian heritage and celebrates Easter, Chanukah, Christmas, Halloween, and doesn't believe in himself." Stan let out a snort of laughter at the sincerity in Cartman's voice, as though the brunette was trying to reason with Butters. The blonde shrugged, never losing his confidence in his own statement.

* * *

"Mahm! I'm home!" Liane Cartman appeared to meet her son at the door, leaning down slightly to peck his cheek.

"My my Hun, you're getting so tall, and skinny!" Eric puffed out his chest in approval, before he saw his mother's face fall. "Now if only you would behave." Eric scowled, ashamed of himself, before darting up to his room, dumping his backpack in his closet.

As had said she would, his mother had packed a few weeks worth of clothes, the suitcases resting on top of his neatly made bed. Shoving off the leather cases to below his window seal, Cartman lied himself in bed, not sleeping, but thinking before he dozed off accidentally.

"Hmmmng…" Cartman tossed and turned in his bed, not dreaming, just the annoying tapping noise that wouldn't stop. Finally, after more disgruntled sleepy mumbles, and a few waves of his arms. Eric sat up, to see Butters sitting outside his window. "What the hell?"

The brunette opened the window carefully, allowing butters to toss himself inside.

"Hey Eric!"

"Butters, what the hell are you doing here? Isn't it late.. Won't you get grounded?"

"Nah, my mom thinks I'm with Doogie! I wanted to sneak over here, since you're leaving tomorrow and all.. I though it'd be nice if we hung out before you had to leave!" Eric, though he didn't show it on the outside, was genuinely touched, and had to severely resist the urge to embrace Butters.

"That's sounds cool." Butters smiled happily, before a shiver ran down his spine.

"I forgot my jacket at home.. Do you have any I could borrow-?" Before Butters had finished his sentence, Cartman had dug a red sweatshirt out of his closet, tossing it at the blonde.

It was too big for Butters, hanging to his mid thighs, and much looser and baggy around his waist than he was used to. It smelled like Eric, and Butters savoured that smell, hugging the sweatshirt closer.

"T-thanks buddy." Eric smiled warmly, shrugging it off. "So, I was thinking we could goof off around South Park nightlife!"

"Sounds awesome Butters."


	2. A Night on the Town

Chapter Two: A Night on the Town… 

"So, any schedule in mind Butters?" The blonde just shrugged, pedaling fast on his 2 person bike, Cartman often adding some extra help on a sharp turn of hill. "Just some random hanging out until dawn?"

"Yeah.. Is that o-okay?"

"Totally, it'll be nice, just the two of us." Butters laughed, clicking on his handheld radio sitting in his bike basket. "Butters, I was actually wondering –before I learned I was leaving tomorrow- if you wanted to get some coffee tomorrow after school.. I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Well, we can do that tonight! I think the carnival is open, being as close to summer as it is!" Cartman didn't object as Butters determinedly pedaled faster to the shining lights erupting from one side of South Park.

Tugging lightly at his skin tight blue jeans, Butters locked up his bike outside the barely crowded carnival. Cartman stood behind him, secretly admiring the blonde's ass.

Of course, he'd never admit that, but still. He was doing it.

Finally, Butters stood, dusting off his hands, and motioning for Eric to follow him to the front gates.

"2 complete park passes please!" The person in the kiosk nodded, tying a bracelet around both Butter's and Eirc's wrists, before allowing them to enter the park.

"Well, this'll be fun," Eric muttered to himself as Butter's head darted back and forth, and in circles, trying to catch a glimpse of every open ride.

"What so you wanna do first Eric?" The brunette smiled.

"You pick first."

"Carnival games!"

* * *

"Dangit! I can't seem to win! I want that teddy bear!" Butters whined to himself, Cartman watching in amusement and sipping a soda as the blonde repeatedly tried to get 3 balls in a basket 6 feet above his head.

"Here blondie, let me try." Eric said hading Butters his soda and getting his pass scanned for one round of games. The game booth owner handed him 3 balls before stepping aside to give Cartman a better view.

Easy as pie, Cartman got the 3 balls in, having Butters point at the correct teddy bear. The blonde squealed, hugging the soft lump happily.

"Thanks Eric! It's so cute! That was really nice of you!!" Cartman smiled, again shrugging off the favour and returning to his soda. "Ok, Eric! You're turn to pick a ride!"

Eric scratched his chin thoughtfully before pointing at the giant wheel. "The ferris wheel.. We can relax and have that talk we need to have!" Butters nodded, dashing a little ahead of Eric to save a spot in the minuscule line for them.

The ferris wheel stopped suddenly, Butters letting out a squeak of surprise, and leaning against Eric in fright. Cartman laughed, watched he stars momentarily before pushing Butters aside to face him.

"Butters.. Listen." Eric sighed deeply, before reaching out to grasp one of the blonde's wrists. "I like you Butters."

"I like you too Eric-!"

"No, I mean-"

"I know what you mean Eric… You like –like- me." The blonde declared, knowing he was right.

"Y-yeah.. I do." Eric blushed, trying to ignore Butters' face getting closer. "B-Butters…. Leopold, what're you doing?"

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"E-eh?!"

"You want to kiss me Eric, I know you do." The brunette blushed worse than ever, but didn't object as Butters lightly and briefly pressed their lips together. "I.. I like like you too Eric.. But I don't think I could date another guy... It didn't go well at all, the last relationship I had."

Erin embraced Butters suddenly. "I can wait." Cartman whispered in Butters' ear gently. "I'll wait until I get back... Longer if I have to!"

"I-I don't wanna keep you waiting!" Eric smiled, patting down some crazy strand of Butters' hair

"I don't mind, you take your time." Butters leaned against Cartman, snuggling up to the warmth.

"What toleration camp are you going to?"

"Some piece of shit place.. Camp Tolerance, or something-"

"Oh no!" Eric raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I've been to a camp similar to that! Probably owned by the same douch bags!" Eric laughed at Butters' angry use of swearing. "Camp Grace, a camp where they pray the gay away." Eric stopped laughing to pull Butters' onto his lap and wrap his arms around him.

"It sounds like the same kind of place."

"Promise you'll write while you're gone?" Despite the fact that the sudden change of subject, Eric smirked into Butter's hair, kissed his forehead.

"Of course."


End file.
